


Teacher's Pet I: La importancia de no llevar escapelos en el bolso

by Belladhonna



Series: Teacher's Pet [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Awkward Crush, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Romance, Secret Crush, Students, Teen Peter Parker, Teenage Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Con la mente embotada, Peter no puede dejar de temblar mientras está con su profesorTampoco puede dejar de ser tan torpe. Hasta ese día, las clases particulares parecían divertidas."Aún con la lesión, era propenso a las hormonas, al perfumado cuello del hombre irradiando ese potente aroma que lo penetraba lento y le propinaba un escalofrío de punta a punta, la barba y esa piel madura y áspera recubierta de vello"
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Teacher's Pet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795996
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Teacher's Pet I: La importancia de no llevar escapelos en el bolso

* * *

Peter tembló como una hoja a la intemperie en pleno invierno.

¿Y si lo molestaba?

¿Y si interrumpía algo importante?

Retrocedió un paso, casi listo a retirarse.

El profesor Beck nunca se había mostrado molesto por qué solicitara su ayuda. De hecho lo animaba a ello.

Si estuviera en medio de algo importante, no estaría riendo con tanta jovialidad.

Entonces volvió a avanzar un paso, la misma coreografía de los últimos 10 minutos.

"No seas estúpido, solo irás a hablar con él, las chicas lo hacen todo el tiempo "

Sus pretensiones de entusiasmo resultaron con un nudo en el estómago ante el último pensamiento.

Fuere como fuere, Peter se adentró a la sala de maestros, y quedó tenso y trémulo en el umbral de la puerta.

— Buenos días — su voz apenas se asemejó a un chillido de ratón. Nadie siquiera escuchó o se perturbó ante su silueta clavada en la puerta.

Se aclaró la garganta y le subió los decibeles a su voz.

— Buenos días — repitió estirando el cuello.

Esa ocasión, tuvo un efecto diferente, no mejor, pero distinto.

Las cuatro cabezas de los profesores giraron en torno suyo y lo juzgaron con la mirada. Ninguno se molestó en devolver el saludo o evocar palabra, sino que se sumergieron en una incómoda mirada férrea cargada de silencio.

Peter las podía sentir todas, sin embargo mantuvo sus ojos en el profesor Beck, quien carraspeó luego de unos segundos.

— Joven Parker, adelante

Los pies del chico lo arrastraron hasta la silla de Beck, en el camino, los demás presentes se perdieron en sus propias actividades, aunque no pasó desapercibidas algunas miradas de reojo y las pupilas serias del profesor de historia, clavadas en su espalda.

— Buen día profesor — saludó de nuevo, cordialmente, quizá demasiado educado para ese punto.

— Buen día, ¿Como se encuentra hoy Parker? — mencionó tan amable, que Peter casi lleva a la vida una risa entre un suave suspiro. Se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, no era momento.

— Bastante bien

Era extraño limitarse a ello, se sintió mecánico y forzado, pero al menos vio un atisbo de risa en su profesor.

— Me alegra, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

— Uh... — la primera sílaba salió ahogada por una pared de tos, así que carraspeó rápido, antes de tragar — me dijo que hoy estaría libre para...ahmm..uh..explicarme — señaló su cuaderno y sonrió, muy atento a las orejas de Dumbo que alzaban los demás en la sala.

— Oh cierto, si, si, si

Peter ya no dijo nada, retrocedió dos pasos y observó a su profesor tomar algunas de sus pertenencias, su teléfono y unas plumillas, para ser exactos.

Contrario a lo que se esperaría del profesor más organizado, Beck era un personaje completamente desalojado a su versión pulcra y ordenada que presentaba en las aulas. Peter ya se había dado cuenta de ello, ese personaje perfecto, seguía siéndolo, si, pero con sus particularidades.

Por ejemplo: Su profesor siempre tenía el celular conectado a falta de batería y aún así lo usaba, los lapiceros se le extraviaban frecuentemente, y había trocitos diminutos de comida espolvoreados por su escritorio.

Además, que solía guardar de todo en un cajón, acumular sea lo que sea en ese reducido espacio, lo supo cuando encontró el chocolate que hace tiempo le había obsequiado en la gaveta bajo su mesa, a lado de algunos documentos y una engrapadora.

— Vamos a mi oficina — comentó con todo en mano. Peter asintió y caminaron a la salida, de nuevo con varios ojos encima.

Al salir, los pasillo estaban tan solitarios como un desierto a media noche, era de esperarse, la mayoría de los alumnos estaba en clase, después de todo.

Caminaron pocos segundos sin emitir un ruido o algo que se le pareciera, Peter por delante y Quentin a sus espaldas, hasta que el chico desaceleró el ritmo y siguió a su lado.

— ¿Terminaron sus clases? — preguntó relamiéndose los labios — carajo, creo que siempre le pregunto lo mismo

Peter resopló de risa. Quentin tenía ese efecto en él, hacer de las cosas más absurdas, culpables de una estruendosa carcajada.

— Mmmm...ya estoy acostumbrado, ¿Usted ya no dará alguna clase? ¿Lo ve? También suelo preguntar lo mismo

Esta vez fue el turno para reír de Beck.

— Pues gracias, que considerado

— Lo se, así soy yo, chapado a la antigua, cordial hasta el tope ¿no cree? — preguntó sardónico, girándose para mostrarle su pequeña y mojada lengua asomarse entre sus labios.

— Si, por supuesto, si usted lo dice... — río sarcástico — ¿Ya sabe que quiere estudiar?

Giraron en un pasillo y comenzaron a subir escaleras.

— No, aún no, ¿alguna idea para no morir se hambre?

— Rezaré por usted y con suerte le darán trabajo en la cafetería de enfrente

Peter se cruzó de brazos en fingida irritación.

— Muy gracioso

— ¿Que? Discúlpeme pero no le veo rostro de abogado — dijo, luego comenzó a reír, logrando elevar las comisuras de los labios de Peter en una grata sonrisa.

— Ni yo, probablemente saldré corriendo en mi primer caso

— Y no queremos eso

Atravesaron el último pasillo que conectaba con la oficina privada de su maestro.

— ¿Otra idea?

— Mientras no sea terapeuta matrimonial, todo está bien

— ¿Cuál es su problema con los terapeutas? — preguntó, últimamente había notado la aversión que tenía su profesor respecto a ello. Eso lo conflictuaba un poco, varios psicólogos y terapeutas lo asesoraban respecto a lo del tío Ben.

— Mmmm...solo no me caen bien — respondió sacando el juego de llaves de su oficina.

— Yo seré terapeuta, y como no le caen bien, ni siquiera me busque si en algún momento tiene un problema

Beck abrió la puerta y le permitió el paso, se adentró y segundos después la luz acaparó toda la habitación y el clic del cerrojo de la puerta resonó.

— No, no lo haré, ya estoy resignado a vivir bajo un puente

El chico se destrozó de risa.

La oficina solía estar perfectamente ordenada a excepción del escritorio desbaratado y revuelto de cosas, más nunca faltaba la taza de té o café en su sitió.

Peter se acercó hasta la superficie de la mesa, y se sentó en aquella silla en donde su profesor solía pasar las tardes, acariciando la taza.

— ¿Me preparó un café, profesor?

— No, ese es mío

— Lo sé — dijo elevando la taza en su dirección antes de darle un pequeño sorbo.

Beck alzó una ceja, más no le reprochó nada, sino que siguió su rumbo directo al muchacho, más específicamente, al su escritorio donde se había montado. Dejo caer sus cosas y le ofreció asiento a su lado, con un brinco, Peter volvía a tener los pies en el suelo y hurgaba entre sus pertenencias hasta dar con el cuaderno correspondiente.

Quentin estaba por hacer la siguiente pregunta de la velada, más un siseo hecho preludio para un grito ahogado lo interrumpió.

— ¡Ah, Mierda! — Peter, rápidamente se hubiera disculpado tras maldecir, pero el ardor punzante en su mano, relegada esas minorías hasta el fondo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Está bien joven Parker? — pese a sonar sereno, el exceso de preguntas no pudieron ocultar ese atisbo de preocupación.

Peter siguió presionando su muñeca y luego alzó la vista visiblemente incómodo ante el dolor. Se descubrió el área y dejó en el aire un pequeño río de sangre.

— Olvidé que tenía la navaja de disección fuera de su estuche — explicó, Beck frunció el ceño acercando un dedo a la herida.

— ¿Y usted por qué carga una navaja de disección?

— Clases de Biología

Su profesor rotó la cabeza en varias direcciones, luego lo vio a él y volvió a inspeccionar el cuarto, sin saber realmente qué hacer.

— Okay...amm...siga...siga...presionando la herida, creo que tengo una curita — pidió sin dejar de tensar la frente.

Peter obedeció, y pacientemente observó como Beck desordenada más aquel cajón en el escritorio, quizá muy a prisa por encontrar la tirita.

Cuando la sostuvo entre sus dedos, le envió una seña para que acercara su muñeca cubierta de color grana. Peter, más apacible, y con el ardor mermando lentamente, acercó su piel hasta los gruesos dedos del profesor.

Con un trocito de papel higiénico, hizo presión suavemente sobre su abertura, hasta que los fluidos emanando ensuciaron el pedazo blanco, con Peter jadeando en el proceso presa del ardor.

— Tranquilo, dolerá al principio, pero necesito que deje de chorrear

Con los labios apretados, y las mejillas carmín, Peter se dejó tocar.

Las grandes manos del profesor desnudaron su brazo hasta el codo, erizando la sensible carne al tacto cálido y suave.

Sus ojos viajaron desde el corte, por el pecho aturdido del chico hasta sus pupilas y esos dos pares de labios frotándose duro uno contra otro, en un fútil intento por evitar gemir en su rostro de el chirriante ardor que provocaba sus huellas palpando su caliente piel. Por un momento creyó ver al chico temblar, más ignoró esa punzada de insatisfacción.

" _Dios...rápido"_ murmuró el cerebro del joven y la herida abierta vulnerable.

El papel siguió recorriendo las venas de su brazo, recibiendo ocasionalmente los dígitos sucios, embarcando su piel del fluido cálido y a los minutos pegajoso cuando se oxidaba.

Aún con la lesión, era propenso a las hormonas, al perfumado cuello del hombre irradiando ese potente aroma que lo penetraba lento y le propinaba un escalofrío de punta a punta, la barba y esa piel madura y áspera recubierta de vello.

Beck concluyó con su labor, envolviendo la herida en la tira sanitaria.

— Creo que ya — dijo dando dos ligeros golpes con la punta del dedo a la zona — solo evite llevar más bisturís de biología en su mochila

Peter río.

— No prometo nada

Como Beck no le respondió nada y Peter no deseaba terminar la conversación, buscó rápidamente que sacar de su ronca garganta.

— Gracias, doctor Beck — dijo señalando su muñeca.

— Por nada, son quinientos dólares — bromeó extendiendo la mano hacia Peter, en una petición por el pago.

— ¿Y no hay descuento para su alumno favorito? — preguntó ladeando ligeramente el rostro, y concentrándose en exagerar un puchero — recuerde que hace tiempo le regalé un cupcake

— Se lo devuelvo, no ha salido de mi refrigerador desde entonces

Sin saber si lo que decía era verdad, sus oídos se empecinaron en desoír las palabras y estirando una sonrisa ante el humor frío que desplegaba su profesor.

— Oh vamos, yo sé que me ama, baje su tarifa a cero — dijo fingiendo suplica y picoteando a través del suéter las costillas de Beck con uno de sus dedos, acción que, aunque él la provocara, su cuerpo era quien se hacía receptor de la pequeña descarga eléctrica al roce.

— No prometo nada — repitió las palabras de Peter, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, y él, arqueándose levemente cuando el dedo del chico tocó un punto sensible hasta que apartó la mano.

— Demonios, iré ahorrando esa monumental cantidad del dinero por si acaso — se hubiera reído del comentario, sin embargo, el carnoso muslo del muchacho presionando contra su rodilla, desconcentró su atención varios segundos ininterrumpidos.

Presionando como toda la figura del chico contra su cuerpo...

Luego carraspeó y alejo su pierna del fuego, todavía sin responder al chico, se reprendió cuando la sonrisa borrada de Peter le hicieron consiente de lo obvio que se vio, más si entraba en juego la moral ¿A quién demonios le importaba si se veía obvio?

Estaba ahí para enseñar a su alumno, no para cuidar de su corazón.

La asesoría transcurrió medianamente normal, pero no pasó por alto el desconcierto en sus ojos, y la barrera impuesta mutuamente entre sus dos siluetas, producto del evidente rechazo.


End file.
